Zevisal, the GateKeeper Pokémon
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Every year the Blitz Region is thrusted in a terrible storm ever since a near Pokémon napping. Now Ash and Pikachu must help a native from the region find the Legendary Pokémon Zevisal and calm it down to stop the annual storm. Will they succeed or will they lose their lives while trying to find the GateKeeper? The prologue is from a video that no longer exists on Youtube.
1. Prologue

Pokémon

Zevisal, the GateKeeper Pokémon

Prologue

It was a stormy night over the Blitz Region, trainers were in Pokémon centers for the night, Pokémon found places that could be unaffected by the danger, and people stayed indoors hoping that they would survive as the dark storm plowed on with harsh winds and pounding rain.

In the beginning, the Blitz Region was a peaceful region as Pokémon and humans lived side by side. The only danger was of the Pokémon Nappers that illegally captured Pokémon to try and take over the region. No one knew that capturing a very rare Pokémon would enrage the Legendary. As the Pokémon Nappers cornered the rare-colored Pokémon, they were unaware of the psychic waves it was sending up Everpeak Mountain until they heard a terrible and furious roar. A shadow unlike anything they've seen before appeared and as it roared a second time, it shrouded the region in a terrible storm. Without proper shelter, some people and Pokémon died from the terrible winds and lightning. Now, once every year, the storm will return and only the Electric Master will be able to calm the GateKeeper.

At the edge of the forest where a small beach littered with houses stood in the path of the terrible storm. Inside one of them was a family of three where two kids were already in bed and the mother stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her husband's return before the storm hit.

"Where are you?" She asked as she stared out the window. "It's almost upon us." There was no hope left in her that her husband would come home ever. "Mommy?" One of the kids asked as she woke up. The child was a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders with a white flower clip on one side and dark gray eyes wore a blue dress with white socks and black slippers.

"Nicole sweetie," Her mother said as she walked over to her now-awake daughter. "What are you doing up?" Even though she had asked the question, she already knew the answer. "When is Daddy coming home?" Nicole asked curiously as her brother slept, unaware of what was happening. "He'll be here in the morning," Her mother said, thinking it was better to keep her daughter's hopes up. "Just go back to sleep." Nicole looked at her mother before nodding and went back to sleep. Her mother turned around and looked through the window before closing her eyes in defeat.

"It has come."

Lightning and wind tore the beach with the small houses on it apart, the GateKeeper's fury echoed as the lightning and struck as the wind as the small village never stood a chance against the destruction of the village. Every life was ripped from each person as they either were killed by falling parts of the houses, slammed harshly and violently into the nearby trees, or drowned by being thrown into the water.

Well, every life but one.

Hours after the storm, in a field far away from the now destroyed village, laid a girl who was just waking up. It was the same girl that asked her mother when her father was coming home. "Mommy? Daddy? Andrew?" She called out to her family, but no one answered back. She looked around and realized that she wasn't at home at all, she was somewhere in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. "I'm all alone..." She whispered as she started to cry, wanting her family more than ever. A bush nearby shook and she looked at it fearfully, hoping it wasn't a hungry Pokémon.

A strange blue-black Pokémon with golden eyes, gold four-pointed stars on its ears and the end of its tail, and golden rings around its front blue paws came out of the bush before collapsing on its side. It was a Shinx, and it was badly injured from either the storm or from something else. "Are you okay little Shinx?" She asked as she walked towards the injured Pokémon. "Are you lost like me- oh you're hurt!"

She found some herbs that could heal injured Pokémon and humans. She remembered them from a book whose title she couldn't remember and started making them into paste to put on the Shinx's wounds. "I'll never leave you little one." She assured it as she was cleaning and covering its wounds. That was the start of a new friendship and partnership between a child and a wild Pokémon.

And that was six years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you sure you want to go?" Delia asked as she watched her only son put clothes in the white-and-black knapsack. "I heard that a Legendary was furious with the people so that each year a terrible storm nearly ruins the region." Ash looked at her before thinking of an answer.

"Hey, I'll be fine," He said as he put on an orange cap with a half-printed darker colored pokéball. "Nothing can stop me from becoming the Pokémon Master!" She looked at him curiously before sighing, knowing that she can't change his mind once he is determined to it. "Just be sure to find shelter once the storm hits and don't get hurt!" She shouted as he ran out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder. He barely heard her as he ran to the airport where he would have to ride in a plane to get to the Blitz Region. "You ready Pikachu?" He asked his partner excitedly. "Pika! Pika!"

The plane ride was fun itself, they got to meet other trainers heading towards the region and helped one of them calm down their Spoink after it got startled by a waitress asking if they want anything to eat. Just as the plane dipped, the region was clear and beautiful in view.

The region itself was in the shape of a bumpy egg with vegetation covering most of it but near the center was what looked-like a lake with strings over it, there were some buildings here and there that were either in or out of the vegetation, but the thing that stood out the most was at the north end of the bumpy egg. There at the tip of what looked like the narrowed top of the egg was a mountain that looked like a volcano due to the smoke coming out of it. And below, just within the vegetation that stood at the base of it, he thought he saw something zigzagging through it.

"Welcome to the Blitz Region." The pilot said as the plane touched ground and slowly skidded to a halt. As everyone started getting off, he couldn't help but get this feeling that there might be something else than defeating the League that he might do here.

* * *

><p>"You are all set," Nurse Joy said as she handed him a trainer card, a badge case, and what looked like a cell phone but was actually the Pokédex for the region. "But I'm sorry to say because of the annual storms we can't have the Pokémon League challenge." "That's okay," He said in an attempt to cheer her up. "I'll just try to fill up the Pokédex instead." She smiled as he turned around and exited the Pokémon Center to be instantly surprised. And he wasn't expecting it.<p>

"Skar!" "Whoa!" He said as he dodged out of the way of a Pokémon's claws and looked at what it was. It looked like a Skarmory but it also looked like it wasn't. It was a bird with gleaming gray-silver armor, leaving the dark underbelly of it exposed, its wings were gray-and-red metal feathers connected by a darker rod between each feather, its feet were iron rods with sharp talons, and covering its head was a helmet in the shape of a Skarmory's head but the bottom of it was gone to reveal a dark lower beak and had two fangs protruding from both sides of the helmet.

"What is that?" He asked himself before getting out his Pokédex.** "Skarthorne, the Iron Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Skarmory. This bird has a warrior's heart and will do anything to harm trespassers, it won't harm its trainer although. It also has an unfinished armor to help keep its young warm during winter."**

"Wow..." He said as he watched it fly away, probably deciding that he wasn't going to put up a fight and went to find someone else to fight. An evolved form of a previously non-evolvable Pokémon, what next? "It came back again I'm sure," A girl said to two others as they just stared blankly at her. "It did! And the way it spoke was really strange! It was like a human was talking with the combination of a Pokémon's voice!"

A human-Pokémon creature? Now that was something new.

"When is it coming again?" A second girl asked the first one in curiousity. "It is always a different time, either in the morning or the afternoon or at night." Now that got his attention as he felt something staring at him. He turned around to see a silhouette that looked like both human and Pokémon. "Who are you?" It asked followed by a "Lux!" Pikachu recognized the second sound was and jumped off of Ash's shoulder to pad towards it. "Pika!" He said as he neared the silhouette. "Lux!" The silhouette said again before jumping away, actually half of it jumped away.

It was a Luxray and its trainer.

"Who are you?" The trainer, a girl by the voice, asked as they walked towards him. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto," He answered as he could clearly see the girl now. "And this is my partner Pikachu." The girl had waist-length unbrushed black hair and dark gray eyes in curiosity wearing a baby blue shirt with a silver jacket over it, tan-colored shorts that were actually pants but were slashed at the knees, black boots that were halfway to her knees, and a ragged white flower clip on one side of her head.

"I'm Nicole," She said as the Luxray walked back to her side. "And this is my partner Luxray."

* * *

><p>"So you were in the storm and was the only one in your entire village that survived?!" Ash asked as he and Nicole sat at a table outside a café near the center of the town as Luxray and Pikachu talked to each other a couple feet away. "Yes," She answered as she stared at her drink before staring at the trees past Luxray. "And I can tell you the real reason of the annual storm.<p>

"A hundred years ago, a wild Pokémon came to this region badly injured and lost. The Pokémon's coloring was different than from its species which meant that it had Pokémon Nappers chasing after it. Its body couldn't take the exhaustion anymore so that it crashed landed in front of Everpeak Mountain where the Legendary Pokémon and guardian to the region Zevisal roamed. Zevisal found the injured Pokémon and took it in to care for and protect, along the way it was like a parent and its child with the way Zevisal nurtured it.

"After the Pokémon was fully healed, it left the mountain but stayed in the region to explore and see the new trainers coming from around the world. Unknown to either Legendaries-" "The Pokémon Zevisal found was a Legendary?!" Ash asked as he interrupted her. She just glared at him, mentally warning him to try interrupting her again before continuing where she left off. "Unknown to either Legendaries, the Pokémon Nappers figured out where the rare-colored one was and went to capture it.

"The rare-colored Legendary sensed the Nappers coming and turned itself invisible and tried to lose them in the forests, but unfortunately the Nappers had Golbats that could use their sonic waves to find it. And the Legendary led them to Everpeak Mountain where Zevisal was sleeping, the Nappers were readying a net to catch it but the Legendary used its aura to create psychic waves to alert Zevisal of what was happening. And when that happened, it was the region that paid the price. Every year at random months in the spring or summer, a terrible storm created by Zevisal's anger ravaged through the region killing innocent people and Pokémon that couldn't find shelters before the storm."

He just stared at her in shock as she looked back at her drink. Pikachu and Luxray felt the difference in the atmosphere and went to their trainers to see what was going wrong. Unknown to them, a certain rare-colored Legendary was watching only one of them and was deciding if it was okay to approach them as it watched Pikachu jump on Ash's shoulder.


End file.
